Where The Wind Doesnt Blow
by EveDallasRoarke
Summary: A prince who wanted to be free. A boy who wants a family. And a love destened to destroy them. Secrets always have a way of comming out. 1x2


Title: Where the Wind Doesn't Blow  
  
Author: Duo Jei Farfarello Omi Mamoru Maxwell Tsukiyono Takatori ~ the Black Winged Shinigami. But some people just call me Batman. no wait.. they don't..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim to know anything. That is what a disclaimer is right. Saying that you are saying that you are not claiming something what you know that you don't have a right saying that you can claim. Unless of course if you can claim something that you say that you actually claim, and in that case you wouldn't need a disclaimer. I also don't claim that that made any since.  
  
Warnings: This is not a Relena free fic.. ( but she's not like an important character in this really. Just someone to harass (. My language remains English, but its hard to pout out actual warning for it other then if bad words (if words can be bad) are said.. its just a slip. or maybe not. Violence? Probable somewhere in here. Yaoi? I wouldn't bet against it.. and if I'm missing anything then WARNING!  
  
Parings: 1x2, 'up that's in here. maybe not so much in this chapter..  
  
Rating: 5 and up, because it maybe hard for a four year old to read.  
  
Notes: I actually wrote this silly fic a long time ago, I just haven't done much with it until now. I found it, thought I would re-write some parts, and oh, actually post it!  
  
Feedback: Now! duoyuy13@hotmail.com  
  
The Key: How special! /The Thought Up Words/ "The Spoken Out Loud Words." The Written Words Extra Emphasize Words  
Where the Wind Doesn't Blow By Du  
  
Once, there lived a prince. A prince who was loved by many and know to all. The young prince lived a large castle, and he and his family were admired by everyone in their kingdom. But the Prince was extremely depressed, for what no one knew was that he was trapped, inside and out.  
  
Part One: The Boy From AStar.  
  
A tiny fly landed on the top of a still pencil, but instead of flickering it off in annoyance, the violet-eyed boy watched the little creature settle. He wondered what it would be like to fly, to glide over the green valleys of the kingdom and feel the breeze in his hair. To go when he wanted and leave when he was ready. He wished he could have that freedom. He wanted it, he yearned for it. Yet deep inside him knew that he would never get it.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
The voice was loud and sharp, snapping the boy to attention. The fly his pencil was flicked away.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said glancing up to meet the fierce black eyes of his professor. "I was just distracted."  
  
"Your always distracted prince. You need to realize that one day you will become."  
  
"King," Duo finished, familiar with the old speech he had heard more than a hundred times in his lifetime. "You tell me, dad tells me, mom tells me, every damn person in this dam place tells me that every day Wufei."  
  
"Prince Duo, you don't understand. You will one day become the king."  
  
"Wufei that's just it, I don't want to be a prince. I don't want to be king."  
  
The Chinese tutor glanced down at his pupil.  
  
"Duo, you are a prince. You can't run from the responsibilities of being a king. One day you will led you people," Wufei said softly. "You have great dreams Duo, but also a good heart. You know that someone must lead your people, and you know that you are that person Duo. You are capable of so much."  
  
Duo stared blankly up into the Chinese's eyes.  
  
"I'm a prisoner of this castle Master Wufei. How do I know what my people want or even need? I just wish could see it. See the world beyond these walls."  
  
Wufei pondered it for a moment, Duo's gaze never leaving his face. He had heard Duo's little speech about as many times as Duo had heard the 'king' speech.  
  
"One day."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If your parents agree to it Prince, I will arrange it that you have one day outside the walls of the castle to see the kingdom."  
  
"Really?" Duo asked with interest.  
  
"Really."  
  
"You mean Id get to talk to other people. Play in the fields? Buy an apple from a cart?"  
  
"Yes, yes, all that. Granted your parents permission."  
  
Duo smiled, glancing out the window that now seemed too small compared to what Wufei was saying.  
  
"Only, if you promise me one thing," Wufei said, interrupting Duo's thoughts.  
  
"What?" Duo asked with a shine in his eyes.  
  
"You concentrate for the rest of the day on your lessons."  
  
Duo nodded in agreement.  
  
"Good," Wufei said placing a thin book on his desk. "Read this book, then you may go to lunch."  
  
Duo picked it up. The thin book was bound in dark-blue velvet. Threaded in vibrant colors was a picture of a valley. In dark and light green were gently rolling hills littered with purple and red flowers. White clouds whisked by and a stream threaded in crystal blue and silver cut threw the valley's green wonderland. Duo opened it up. Blank. Each page was empty.  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
He glanced up from his desk in front of Duo's.  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"All the pages are blank."  
  
"Then it is easy to read."  
  
Duo frowned, knowing that there must be a catch.  
  
"Take it, fill it with your own words. A boy with your imagination should be able to fill the pages."  
  
Duo smiled, taking the book and then he tore down the hall. Wufei smiled to himself, despite the racket.  
  
*****  
  
After a quick detour to his room to put the book on his desk, Duo ran down the stairs and to the kitchen.  
  
"Lessons finished?"  
  
"Ah, Master Quatre, at least until after lunch."  
  
The violet-eyed boy smiled. Master Quatre Rabarba Winner had been with Duo since his was a baby. In fact, almost everyone close to the prince had been with his since he was a small child.  
  
The kingdom was Kuniyoshi. Nestled between two mountains, Kuniyoshi was a beautiful place with green valleys and fragrant flowers. A huge kingdom that stretched from the shores of the river Axes to the large mountain chin of Kittle. The Axes River was a sparkling crystal blue that wound down the Nichiren Valley to Intic Lake, which was part owned by Kuniyoshi and part owned by the kingdom Anais, which was the kingdom across the Axes River. There was a bridge that connected the two kingdoms, guarded on each side by guards of the respected kingdoms. The road leading to the city was made of dirt and it sloped gently upward threw the green valleys. At least two miles up the road the Nome Forest enveloped the road. The forest was thick, and dark a couple feet off the road, but not as treating as it looked. Legends of the five sorceress and the guardians of the forest were prevalent, but never seen. The only things you could expect to find in the woods were animals, hunters or an occasional lost vagrant. Beyond the thick forest came another valley plain, Waldon Valley, and in the middle of Waldon Valley rose two mountains. Nestled between them were tall walls. Inside these walls was the city and rising above the people was the castle, which was built halfway up the mountain. Beyond the mountains was more of Waldon Valley, and beyond Waldon Valley was the Kittle Mountains.  
  
Duo had never seen any of this. His life had been lived in the place. His parents, King Treize and Queen Une had sheltered him in the walls of the place since he was a small child.  
  
The only world that Duo knew was that of the castle, the only people, servants.  
  
He adored his guardian Quatre Winner. Quatre was the golden-hared, calming force in Duo's life. Quatre was the closets person to Duo, even more so than his parents and struggled to keep Duo in line yet at the same time give him the necessary space Quatre knew the list of restraints took from him. As small as Quatre was, he had a huge presence and a quiet grace.  
  
Chang Wufei was Duo's teacher, and every bit as strict as he was kind. Wufei though, wasn't just Duo's teacher; he was Duo's friend.  
  
Both Wufei and Quatre were only a year older than Duo. In the kingdom where Wufei came from he was already considered an adult and he was a brilliant scholar. He so impressed the King and Queen that they agreed to Wufei's tutoring of Duo when Wufei was only eleven. Quatre, on the other hand, had been given the job of Duo's garden two years ago. Until that time, Quatre's father had been Duo's guardian. Quatre's dad had died leaving both Quatre and the boy he considered his own son behind. Quatre was very mature for his age and Duo's parent found it better fit that Duo's childhood friend be given the role of guardian as opposed to a complete stranger.  
  
The only other person that Duo was close to was Trowa Barton. Trowa was the stable hand, and like Quatre, had been a childhood friend.  
  
"I'm starved," Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Well, Hanzen made sandwiches," Quatre said.  
  
"Ah.Master Hanzen, my man!"  
  
"Duo, you should eat in the dining room. Your parents wish to talk with you."  
  
Duo grabbed a sandwich and jumped on the counter. "Ill talk to them at dinner."  
  
"Very well," Quatre said. "Don't forget Duo, Princess Relena is coming, and will be here by teatime tomorrow.  
  
"Thanks for the warning Quatre."  
  
"It wasn't a warning Prince, it was a reminder."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Quatre sighed as Duo inhaled the rest of his lunch in two bites.  
  
*****  
  
He glanced down at the tattered sheet of paper in his had for what seemed like the one-hundredth time in the last hour. The map was almost as tattered as his clothes. The faded letters and smear marks from when he set his glass of water on it made the map a little less that readable. It should be pretty easy, just stay on the road he though. Until his stupid horse ran away, making the boy chase it down and get them lost in the process. He had been looking for work, but in every town he had stopped in at, there were no jobs available.  
  
He was use to traveling; he did it all his life. He had never settled down in one place to long. There was always somewhere else's to go and something else's to see. He wondered what it would be like to live in one place and really settle down.  
  
'You couldn't handle it Heero,' he nagged to himself. 'Your too restless to stay in one place.'  
  
But he couldn't help and wonder how it might be if he could.  
  
*****  
  
"Please mom," Duo said, doing his best to give his mom the 'I'm cute and innocent look.' "I've been cooped up in this joint, and I want to get out."  
  
"That's just what I'm afraid of," Queen Une said, not bothering to hide her fears from Duo. "You haven't been outside of the castle since you were four Duo. It's not safe."  
  
"Come on mom, Wufei is going with me, and I betting if you have it your way, Quatre and Rashid and the rest of the army will be coming with me as well."  
  
Queen Une glanced at her husband who only glanced at Duo with affection. Queen Une knew that Treize had a soft spot for his son and that in the end Duo would get what he wanted.  
  
"Ok, how about if I make a deal with you son. You may go into the city tomorrow under three conditions. One; Wufei, Quatre, and one guard must go with you and you will stay by them at all times. Two; you will be back in the place at sunset."  
  
"And what's number three?" Duo asked with a bright smile on his face.  
  
"You'll stay safe."  
  
"I promise!"  
  
Duo jumped up from his chair at the dining table to give his mother a hug. She smiled brightly. It was a rare occasion to see Duo very happy. Duo smiled at his dad.  
  
"Thanks dad." He didn't wait for a reply before he was running out the door yelling, "I have to tell Wufei!"  
  
Quatre, who had been sitting quietly, glanced at the king and queen.  
  
"You'll take good care of him?" Queen Une asked.  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
*****  
  
"Wufei! Wufei!" Duo yelled.  
  
Wufei glanced up from his dinner to see the energetic prince running full force threw the kitchen.  
  
"I take it she said yes."  
  
"Yup, under a few stupid rules, but isn't that great."  
  
The boy next to Wufei smiled, part of his hair obstructing his view.  
  
"You wanna come too Trowa? Id much rather you tagged along rather than that skinny little brat Grim."  
  
"Grim, your hand-maiden?" Wufei asked. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Oh, nothing Wufei," Duo said, suddenly getting quiet. He glanced back to Trowa, "so, will you come?"  
  
"I normally would Duo, but tomorrow your is the day of your father's weekly ride, and I have to get A quires ready and wont have any time."  
  
"That's ok Trowa, I understand." He glanced back at Wufei, who looked a little thrown. "What is it Wufei?"  
  
"Duo, are you having problems with Grim again?"  
  
"No, its nothing really Wufei."  
  
Wufei sighed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing Duo, go finish dinner."  
  
"Ok," Duo said tuning slowly and heading out of the kitchen.  
  
"I guess Grim will be dealt with," Trowa asked once Duo had left the room.  
  
Wufei answer was a nod.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, Heero Yuy glanced all around him as he wandered the roads of the kingdom. From the moment he had left his aunt's home, he had been surrounded. All around him people were yelling and shouting as others hurried past, trying to get to where they needed to go. He randomly chose a direction and started down.  
  
He had to pay attention to where his was going or risk loosing his life to the people on the road. He looked to poor to rob, but there was no such thing as too poor to trample. He had to narrowly duck to avoid hitting into a plump woman carrying a basket of corn and was pushed into the wall. Glancing up, the most particular sight caught his attention.  
  
*****  
  
Duo was smiling as he ducked in and out of the crowds of the Market Street. Wufei, Quatre, and French, the guard that Duo had chosen to bring with them, almost were killed in an attempt to keep up with the braided- hair prince.  
  
Duo had never felt such a rush in his life. He had never been bumped into by other people in his life or treated with such little respect, but Duo loved every minute of it. People looked at him oddly, although Duo's excitement blinded the looks from Duo's eyes.  
  
Quatre, Wufei, and French could easy tell what the people were thinking. As much as they tried, the cloths on Duo's back were not that all raggedy to look as though he had ever lived on the streets or lived in the poverty that they had. Duo optimistic demeanor was a dead give away to on- lookers to what they called "cats." Cats were people who thought highly of themselves and spent their days lounging around and ordering others.  
  
"Hey cat, why don't you get your fancy ass back home and let your kitchen help do the shopping," a tall dark-haired vendor called out. When Duo didn't respond, the man came sulking over. "Maybe you didn't hear me kid. Go home."  
  
Duo glance at the man rather surprised, as caring and sensitive Duo was, Duo was never given orders, unless they were issued from his parents.  
  
"Gomen," Duo said quietly, his face downfallen. He shifted to the left of the man, and then to the right.  
  
"No, I don't think you heard me strait."  
  
It was than that a slender form from the growing crowd stepped out. He was dressed in a brown cape that covered his eyes.  
  
"Leave him alone."  
  
"Standing up for the cat are you?"  
  
"Yeah. I am."  
  
"Who's ass is your head stuck up?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question." The guy stood between Duo and the vendor. He pushed Duo aside. "Leave him alone."  
  
Duo fell backwards, into a nearby pedestrian.  
  
*****  
  
Heero glanced up to see a slender, longhaired boy, fly down the road. He had a smile from ear to ear and was doing a good job of getting odd looks. Heero could easily tell that the boy was a cat. The cloths may not have been the best the kid could afford, but they were a far cry from the tattered outfit that Heero was wearing.  
  
There was something else though that caught Heero eye. This boy was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Heero had been everywhere and saw many things, but he couldn't find anything to compare this boy with except for the elaborate paintings of angles he once saw in a church.  
  
He turned away from the growing confrontation when suddenly something slammed into him. He was knocked to the ground along with the other person. He jerked quickly to see who had landed on top of him.  
  
It was the boy, and up close he looked even more beautiful than Heero could have imagined. The boy had amazing violet eyes that were staring into his own dark eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," the boy said getting off him.  
  
Heero sat on the ground for a moment dumfounded. By the time he got up, the boy was gone.  
  
*****  
  
"Not quiet like you expected was it Duo," Wufei asked.  
  
Duo closed his eyes, as he laid in the cool grass feeling the sun warm his face, "I wouldn't trade it for the world."  
  
Duo smiled as images of the boy from the market place haunted is vision. He couldn't get the beautiful blue eyes out of his mind.  
  
"I don't ever want to go back to the place," Duo stated to no one.  
  
Quatre sighed. "Gomen Duo. I had forgotten that Lady Relena was coming today when were arranging your outing. I'm afraid you will have to cut it a little shorter.  
  
Duo sat up swiftly, "What!?"  
  
"Gomen Duo, your mother wants it that way."  
  
"But that's not fair. The one time I am allowed to leave the place and I have to go back early because of Relena?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry Duo."  
  
"That's not."  
  
Wufei shook his head.  
  
"Gomen Duo, Quatre is right. I will do my best to convince your mother to let you come out another day."  
  
"You are almost sixteen," French spoke up. "It's only a few months away, and then you will permitted to leave the castle and start your duties as the future king."  
  
Duo closed his eyes and laid back down on the grass, trying to ponder French's thoughts, only to find himself thinking about the boy with the blue eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Heero Yuy tried to get the boy out of his mind, but he just couldn't. The boy was too perfect. He closed his eyes leaning against the stone building.  
  
"I here there's an opening at the place," a voice from behind him sounded.  
  
Heero turned to look as two men came walking down the street.  
  
"Those cats firing some guy off just because he brought the tea in too cold," the other man snapped. "Damn them."  
  
Heero stopped and absorbed it. Ok so it would mean working in the place with a bunch of rich snobs, but he needed the job. He pushed back from the wall, pushing the boy out of his mind for awhile. He took a few steps before he realized he didn't know where he was going.  
  
"Um." he stammered, asking the first person he ran into, which happened to be a women with a bushel of potato, "where's the palace?"  
  
The women let out a chuckle, "You can't miss it honey," she said pointing.  
  
Heero turned to find a huge castle sitting halfway up the mountain.  
  
"Thanks, " he said as the woman walked passed, chuckling under her breath. Heero took a deep breath and then started to push his was down the street toward the place.  
  
After an hour of pushing threw the crowds on the street, Heero final made it up to the castle.  
  
Even from the outside the castle was gigantic looking. Lush green trees sprouted from behind the iron gates. Glancing threw the bars, Heero could see a stonewall made from a coral-colored rocks. Beyond the wall was the castle. Rising like the mountain in the valley.  
  
"What do you want?" one of the guards asked him as he neared the gate.  
  
"I'm inquiring about a job."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Heero said. "I know an inside source who said there's an opening. And well, I need a job."  
  
The guard smiled. "Hey, I watch the gate, I don't hire."  
  
"Well than whom can I talk to?"  
  
"Well the job is for the Prince Khushrenada, so you will have to inquire with Queen Khushrenada. I will call for Tenol and he will take you to her."  
  
Heero sighed 'oh great a prince.' A few minutes later, a rather short, dark hared man came walking up to Heero.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
Tenol and Heero walked threw the gates and up the walk to the wall. They walked threw the second set of guards-who waved at Tenol. They walked inside the castle and down to a very large room. Heero was impressed; he had never seen a place as big as this one before.  
  
'In this one room alone the entire village could sleep in comfort,' Heero thought.  
  
"Hello," Queen Une said as Heero walked in.  
  
He might not know too much about royalty, but he did know enough to bow.  
  
"So, you are inquiring about the job?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
"My son is fifteen. He'll be sixteen in a few months. My son's name is Prince Duo Maxwell Khushrenada. Prince Khushrenada will be fine. You job will be to assist the prince in what every way he may need it."  
  
'Great,' Heero thought, 'I bet he's some rich snob.' "So I have the job?" Heero asked surprised.  
  
"I need someone right away and you seem ok enough," the queen said. "Except you might need a change of cloths."  
  
It was then the doors opened and in walked the boy from the market. Heero was too dumfounded to do anything but stare.  
  
"Oh, Duo, are you ok?" Queen Une asked.  
  
'Duo?' Heero thought. 'The Prince Duo, Duo?'  
  
*****  
  
Duo walked into the main court, summoned by his mother and didn't even bother to knock.  
  
"Oh, Duo, are you ok? Did you enjoy your trip?"  
  
"Yes mother," Duo said politely as he could manage. It was only around four o'clock and the sun wouldn't have set for at least two more hours. It wasn't fair. Relena was in one of the dinning halls, or so one of Queen Une's servants had told Duo, but chose to ignore it. or should I say 'her'  
  
"Duo, I'm so glad your ok, I was worried sick all day."  
  
"I'm fine mother."  
  
"Wufei and Quatre will fill me in," she said, mostly to herself. She was a little angry that Duo wasn't saying much, although Duo tended not to say too much to her or King Treize about anything. She tried to hide her disappointment. "Duo, Grim was dismissed today."  
  
Duo dropped his head down; he should have never said anything. He knew Grim needed the job to support his family. He always spoke before he thought, and now Grim's family would suffer.  
  
Duo looked up, "mom-"  
  
"This is Heero Yuy," she interrupted, "he will be your new hand- maiden."  
  
Duo looked over, catching sight of the figure standing a few feet away. A tattered green tang top and dark spandex short, and those dark, cobalt eyes. It was the boy from the market place.  
  
Duo choked back a cough.  
  
"Hello, I'm Duo," he said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Heero bowed.  
  
"And I am Heero Yuy."  
  
*****  
  
"So, this is my room," Duo said opening a pair of French doors. He walked in, Heero right behind him.  
  
Heero coughed, Duo's room was huge.  
  
Duo opened a door on the other end of the room.  
  
"This is your room Heero," Duo said side-stepping a little. "There are cloths in the closet, well have Izzy get you something that fits. Although were about the same size." Duo said rambling.  
  
Heero walked over. The room that Duo had opened up to was a lot smaller than Duo's room, but he could still fit his old house in the room at least twice.  
  
"The door to the right leads to the bathroom and the one in front of you out into the main hall. I'm sorry, our bathroom is adjoining." Duo walked to his drawer, pulling out a nice pair of pressed jeans and a blue, button shirt.  
  
Heero's only response was to nod.  
  
"I'm guessing that Izzy will go threw everything with you tomorrow," Duo said. "Izzy's real nice. I'll introduce you later," he handed the cloths to Heero.  
  
Heero nodded, taking the cloths.  
  
"I'll come by before dinner and take you down to the kitchen to meet her. Until then you can rest here. I'm sure you're tired. You said you traveled here from AStar."  
  
Heero nodded again.  
  
"Ok, well, I'm being forced to go to a stupid tea thing, but I'll see you later."  
  
Duo walked out the door with a wave, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Heero stared at the cloths in his hands and set them on the dresser. With a sigh he sat on the bed. It was soft and fluffy, not like anything he had ever felt before. He closed his eyes and fell back on the bed, falling asleep right away.  
  
*****  
  
There was a quiet knock on the door, before it was opened. Heero sat up groggily as Duo walked into the room, all smiles.  
  
'Gods he's cute,' Heero thought to himself. He swung his legs over the bed.  
  
"Did you get a good rest?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, its dinner time and I told you Id bring you down. I wasn't sure if you would be more tired than hungry or whatever, but I wouldn't break a promise."  
  
"Thanks, I am a little hungry."  
  
"Come on then," Duo said, holding out his hand. Heero grabbed a hold and got up.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So your from AStar?"  
  
"Yeah, my dad lives there now. He's been ill. I haven't seen him in a long time."  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"Its ok."  
  
"AStar is pretty far away," Duo commented.  
  
"Yeah, I've traveled to lots of places."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I've been all over."  
  
Duo smiled. "I wish I could travel all over like you have. I'm never allowed to leave the castle. In fact today was the first day since I was four that I had left the castle."  
  
Heero was shocked. He thought that Duo got everything that his heart desired.  
  
"About today, Gomen nasi. I didn't mean to fall into you."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. It was that vendors fault."  
  
"Still, I'm sorry. I guess I just."  
  
"Forget it Prince Khrushrenada, I'm still alive."  
  
"Duo," he said. "Just call me Duo."  
  
They walked into the kitchen. Duo jumped up on the counter, leaning over towards the plump cook with a smile. "Whacha cooking?"  
  
"Ah Duo, for you, only the best. Chicken and dumplings."  
  
Duo smiled. "Yours are the best Hanzen."  
  
"I already know."  
  
Duo smiled even brighter  
  
"Hanzen, this is Heero Yuy. Heero, this is Hanzen. He's an amazing cook."  
  
"Prince Duo only says that because he wishes to please an old man."  
  
"Hardly," Duo said. "Hanzen is an artist with a ladle."  
  
Hanzen laughed. Duo leaned over the counter and grabbed the ladle. He fished out a piece of dumpling. Grabbing it between his fingers, he took a bite.  
  
"Superb," Duo said.  
  
"Prince Duo!" Hanzen grabbed the ladle from his hand. "Your mother would throw a fit, eating before dinner."  
  
"Ah, but I couldn't resist."  
  
Hanzen laughed again.  
  
"Hanzen, I got to go into town today!"  
  
"You mentioned you were going to yesterday," Hanzen said, teasing Duo.  
  
"It was so great! I got to eat an apple that I bought; I took a nap in Waldon valley, and saw the Kittle Mountains. And people, lots and lots of people."  
  
"And almost got your self killed."  
  
Heero, Duo, and Hanzen all turned toward the door. Quatre walked in.  
  
"Oh, hi Quatre," Duo answered.  
  
"Prince Duo, I did not tell your parents about your run-in."  
  
"Oh thank you Quatre, mom would never."  
  
Quatre held up his hand.  
  
"Only because your mother has prohibited you from leaving the castle until you are of age."  
  
Duo's face fell, "oh."  
  
"Hey," Hanzen said softly. "You'll be of age in a few months."  
  
"Your mother feels that you should concentrate on your studies and in preparing to become king."  
  
Duo sighed deeply, and then looked up to look Quatre in the eye.  
  
"I understand Quatre. She worries about me, and Hanzen is right. My birthday is coming."  
  
"I'm glad you can remain reasonable about this Prince."  
  
Duo turned to Heero, "Oh, um Quatre, this is Heero Yuy."  
  
"Hello Heero."  
  
Duo looked thoughtful for a moment, "Why did Grim quit?"  
  
"Grim didn't quit, he was dismissed."  
  
"Dismissed? Why? Quatre."  
  
The other set of kitchen doors opened and Wufei walked in.  
  
"It's dinner time," Wufei said. "Your parents are expecting you."  
  
"Alright," Duo said, jumping off the counter. He turned to Heero. "I'm forced to eat dinner with my parents. You get to eat with Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and everyone in the kitchen."  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"I'll see you later."  
  
Duo smiled, tossing a small wave as he walked out the door.  
  
*****  
  
The moment Duo walked out the door, Wufei turned to Heero.  
  
"You're Prince Khrushrenada's handmaid?"  
  
Heero nodded his head once.  
  
"I'm Prince Duo's teacher, Chang Wufei. This is the stable hand, Trowa Barton."  
  
The boy with the long bangs nodded once.  
  
"And you have met Quatre Winner, Prince Duo's guardian?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm not sure if you have been formally informed of your duties."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"You will accompany the prince throughout his day. You will wake him up, help him change, make his bed, serve him his breakfast in bed. You will tidy up after him. Prince Duo's last two handmaids were a tad older and didn't need schooling, but you may accompany Duo to his classes if you desire to. During lunch and teatime, you will accompany Prince Duo and help him in anyway possible. After dinner you will help the prince with his bath and in bed in anyway that he sees fit."  
  
"Oh," Heero said.  
  
"There are days when Prince Duo swims, rides horse, walks about the property and what not. You will accompany him and assist him in anyway."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Quatre walked next to Heero with a smile. "It sounds a lot worse than it really is. Duo won't allow anyone to do much for him. Keep in mind Duo would much rather have a friend then a servant. Most of the other handmaids were older than Duo, with good reason. The ones who have been near to Duo's age taught the Prince many delinquent activities, and the one who had been younger Duo treated like a little brother. We tried to keep them older in order to keep Duo in line."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Quatre walked off, going across the kitchen to sit at the table where Wufei was already seated.  
  
"Everyone in this castle cares deeply about the prince. It's not hard to with an easy-going person such as Duo. No one will tolerate any act that goes against the Prince."  
  
"Like Grim?" Heero asked.  
  
"Very much like Grim," Trowa stated.  
  
*****  
  
Duo bounced back into the kitchen and took a seat next to Quatre at the table.  
  
"How was dinner?"  
  
"Hanzen always makes something great."  
  
"And your parents?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Quiet, like always. Dad's going to Dumagueie tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, I was already informed."  
  
"Oh, well I'm going upstairs."  
  
Heero got up, following Duo out the door. Once the door was shut behind them, Duo turned to face Heero.  
  
"I'm guessing they grilled you."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Gomen. There all really protective, although I don't know why."  
  
"You're a prince."  
  
"Not by choice."  
  
Duo stared at Heero. A sparkle in his violet eyes.  
  
"What's it like?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Out there. In the real world?"  
  
Duo opened the door to his room and stepped inside. Heero followed after him. Duo walked over to the bench next to the balcony door and sat down. Heero sat cross-legged on the floor.  
  
"You said you traveled all over."  
  
"Yeah I have."  
  
"So."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"What's it like?"  
  
"Everyplace is new. Different. I've seen mountains with snow-capped peeks, green valleys, the colorful flowers, clear spring waters." he glanced up to see Duo staring at him, eyes wide, leaning toward him on his hands. "And the people I've met, the most amazing people," 'but not like you'.  
  
Heero glanced around Duo's room, his eyes resting on Duo's collection of books. He stood up and walked over.  
  
"Have you read them all?"  
  
"Yeah. Wufei gave them to me."  
  
"Oh. I've never read a book."  
  
"You haven't?"  
  
Heero shook his head.  
  
He could feel the warmth radiating off Duo as the boy stopped next to him. He pulled out a book.  
  
"My favorite."  
  
"The Prince and the Pauper," Heero said reading the title.  
  
"Its childish. I know. I guess I always wanted that to happen to me."  
  
Heero glanced into Duo's soulful eyes.  
  
"Here," Duo said holding out the book. "Read it."  
  
Heero gingerly took the book from Duo's hands.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath," Duo said, "And regardless to what Quatre or Wufei said, I do know how to undress myself."  
  
Duo gave him a grin and headed off in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
Heero glanced back down at the book in his hand, trying not to think of Duo.  
  
*****  
  
Heero woke up with the sun. He put his ragged cloths and opened the door to Duo's room.  
  
Duo was sitting at his desk, fully dressed. His hair was in a neat braid. Heero glanced around the room not noticing it was clean and the bed was made.  
  
"Gomen nasi."  
  
"What?" Duo asked, turning to face him.  
  
Duo let out a laugh.  
  
"Whatever they told you Heero, forget it. I don't need you to hold my hand or wipe my ass. I'm a big boy."  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"Its ok," he glanced away. "If you thought I was some prissy prince who has to have breakfast in bed and have my pants picked out and my shoes shined, well your wrong. I can't stand that."  
  
"Gomen, I don't think that of you Prince Duo."  
  
"I didn't mean to snap," Duo glanced up to him, "hungry?"  
  
"Yeah. Kind of."  
  
Duo got up, standing only inches from Heero, " 'cides, if anyone needs help getting dressed Heero, its you."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Your tang top is on backwards," he said with a smile. He flicked one finger against his chest, sending a shock wave down Heero's spine.  
  
He glanced down. Duo was already out the door.  
  
*****  
  
After breakfast Duo had studies, and although Heero had wanted to go, he allowed Duo to drag him.  
  
Wufei was discussing amniotic perimeters, and while most students couldn't sit threw that boring lecture for more than two minutes, Heero sat intently. Duo on the other hand was drifting off.  
  
"Prince Duo. Duo!" Wufei said, "DUO!"  
  
"Ah!" Duo sat up, startled.  
  
"Maybe you could pay attention like Heero."  
  
"Gomen nasi Wu-man. I was thinking about something else." 'Like Heero' his conscious nagged.  
  
"Well I would appreciate your attention."  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"See what I put up with each day Heero."  
  
There was a nock, and then Quatre opened the door. "Gomen Wufei."  
  
"What's wrong Quatre?"  
  
"King Treize wishes to say goodbye to his son before he leaves for Dumagueie."  
  
Wufei nodded and Duo got up. Quatre walked over to Wufei and Duo took the opportunity to whisper closely to Heero.  
  
"My father doesn't stay in the castle long, where I'm forced to never to leave."  
  
He walked out. Quatre walked out after him  
  
Wufei glanced at Heero.  
  
"Why isn't Prince Khrushrenada allowed to leave the castle?"  
  
Wufei glanced away, out the window.  
  
"Its not important."  
  
"Well it must be something or else he would be allowed to leave once in a while right?"  
  
"Its not any concern to you," Wufei said looking distracted.  
  
*****  
  
Duo walked down the corridor and to the main court. His mother and father were standing in the room waiting for their son.  
  
"Hello mother, father."  
  
"Duo," Queen Une said with a smile.  
  
Duo made no attempt to move closer.  
  
"Son," Treize said, "I'll be gone for awhile."  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"Take care of your mother."  
  
"I will."  
  
Duo turned, and walked out of the room.  
  
"I worry Une, that he will become like Milliardo."  
  
"He won't. Unlike Milliardo, Duo is not permitted to leave the castle." Une said, although her face showed more worry.  
  
"He'll be sixteen soon my love," Treize said.  
  
Queen Une sighed.  
  
"But there are ways."  
  
"If I'm willing to sacrifice my son's happiness," Queen Une finished.  
  
Treize looked at her, "If your willing."  
  
*****  
  
Wufei, Heero, and Quatre were standing in the hall when Duo walked out.  
  
"I'm excusing you from class until after lunch," Wufei said.  
  
Duo nodded, walking off. Heero followed.  
  
Duo walked down the corridor and down a set of stairs. Behind him Heero walked quickly after him. He glanced around him, the hallways were amazing, but Heero didn't want to loose track of Duo. He had never been left alone in the hallway of the castle and would get lost in a heartbeat.  
  
Duo wandered down another hallway and finally opened a door. Heero walked in a few moments later.  
  
"What is this place?" Heero asked.  
  
He glanced around the room. The walls were covered with drawings, and there was a table next to the cupboard in one corner.  
  
"It's my brother's art room."  
  
Heero made and 'O' with his mouth, but no sound came out.  
  
"His name was Milliardo. He died when he was nine. I was four. Ever since then my parents have been overly active in protecting me from the outside world.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. I don't remember much about him."  
  
Duo stared down the floor.  
  
"Before he died, we were allowed to leave the castle."  
  
"You really want to get out, don't you?"  
  
"More than anything."  
  
"What makes you think you can survive?"  
  
Duo was quiet for a minute.  
  
"Lets make a deal."  
  
"What?" Heero asked.  
  
"When I break free of this place, you'll show me what its like out there."  
  
"What do I get?"  
  
"And," Duo was puzzled, "what do you want?"  
  
Heero glanced around, "a horse."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A horse."  
  
"Why," Duo asked with a laugh.  
  
"I've never had a house."  
  
"Ok," Duo said looking thoughtful. "You show me the world and I'll get you a horse."  
  
"A white horse."  
  
"A white horse."  
  
Duo smiled brightly, Heero looked amused. 


End file.
